Shadows of the Night
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: In between Twyla becoming friends with Cleo and Howleen blackmailing Deuce. 13 Wishes was very satisfying but I wish this was a series; so many characters to expand on!*picture by FreshPlinfa/SkyXRiven**Includes Cleuce and song Lyrics **
1. Chapter 1

Twyla and Cleo's friendship was a very strong part to why I loved 13 Wishes.

As a Cleuce fan I wanted them to expand on the Deuce not knowing Cleo thing.

here's a little dribble I did.

GF483HFIOFHOI3HGOIHGOUHGOUTHGUIHGOI3UT904389043UT

Songs used:

Hinder's USE ME

Idina Menzel's SO BEAUTIFUL

Adele's SOMEONE LIKE YOU

Owl City's WHEN CAN I SEE YOU AGAIN?

H4983GH89EHV794GHV3489

The Boogeyman's house was on the very edge of a very nice, wholesome monster neighborhood.

It was the second night since Gigi the Genie that awoken from her lamp. The effects from her limitless wish granting powers shook the peaceful Monster High school for the worst.

Though an interesting result came from the disturbed balance; Twyla Black, the shy, soft-spoken, popularity-indifferent shadow monster gained a friendship with the loud, theatrical, popularity-dependent mummy princess Cleo De Nile.

Twyla had seen this lonely ghoul, and reached out to her in kind pity. What she met with was an unbelievable amount of egotism and vim. Apparently the princess use to be in charge, probably like 5000 years ago, and she had it in her mind that she deserved to be beloved by hundreds of strangers.

Though the only two friends Cleo had gained so far was Twyla, whose indifference to power she ignored, and Deuce Gorgon, a handsome monster who'd been polite to Cleo despite her boisterous attitude.

"Why aren't you happy when he's being nice to you?" Twyla asked as Cleo was brushing her teal hair.

Twyla wasn't surprised at Deuce's interest because the mummy was beautiful, not easy to talk to but amusing to watch.

"Deuce is nice to everyone. It's why he's the most popular guy at Monster High. He's the most unprejudiced monster alive and gives absolutely everyone the benefit of the doubt." Cleo explained, "If I didn't know he had common sense, I'd think he were a happy idiot."

Despite the tone she was using, Twyla heard the admiration in Cleo's voice. The two ghouls were in Twyla's candle-lit bedroom, sitting on her plum colored bed.

"You at least have his attention." Twyla offered.

"I believe so too- but before school was over today I saw him talking to that prissy little trollop Rochelle!" Twyla felt a tug on her hair that almost pulled her whole head back.

"He can take off his sunglasses, she's already stone, it's adorable and fitting blah blah blah!" Cleo started waving the hairbrush around like it was a mace and she was looking for something to hit.

The angry motions had Twyla's pet bunny, Dustin, scurry under her bed.

"It'll never last. Rochelle is a rigid goody-goody. Deuce needs a ghoul with imagination, a ghoul to challenge him, make him make better decisions, take care of his snakes when they're dry and need a soak in rare, high-quality lotions." Cleo said while she cupped her hands together.

"So, someone like you?" Twyla asked, though she already knew that was what Cleo believed.

"Well, if he's interested in being extremely happy then I suppose I can give him a chance. Maybe." Cleo tried to sound nonchalant.

When talking about dating with Howleen Wolf it was all just speculation. Both young ghouls found attractive boys around campus but neither could imagine going up to one without having a giggle attack.

Twyla could've suggested to Cleo make the first move and ask out the gorgon but she didn't bother. In a single day of friendship Twyla learned that Cleo expected monsters to come to her. The mummy's circle of friends was small at the time but that didn't stop her entitled thinking.

The shadow monster believed in quality over quantity. Yesterday she had a really great beastie and tonight she didn't. Until the werewolf's power-surge cooled down Twyla would watch out for her from the sidelines.

Cleo gave Twyla company until then: theatrical, overwhelming, almost endearingly oblivious company.

"I always thought I'd make a better big sister than Nefera." Cleo yawned as she laid on Twyla's bed. "Though since I've yet to traumatize you with evil treachery and perpetual insults it's not a hard record to beat."

"I've always been a little envious of the amount of siblings Howleen has. They drive her crazy too but they're always there for a belly rub." Twyla admitted.

"Clawdeen's a great big sister, and she has a great big sister and she probably has a greater bigger sister (Yawn) who can keep track? So many shoes…" Cleo crossed her arms atop her chest.

Twyla hadn't vocally offered her bed but she was fine to let Cleo take it. It didn't matter either way because it was late and this was a prime time for Twyla to grab a snack.

While Twyla drifted into the shadows to find a tasty nightmare, Cleo began to dream…

(In Cleo's dream)

It was pouring rain and two ghouls were very happy about it.

One ghoul had rubbery blue skin and curly blonde hair. Her friend was a mocha-tan and with gold highlights in her rich black hair.

They were wearing coats but they had their hoods down. They smiled as the drops hit their faces. In chic, expensive rain-boots the ghoulfriends jumped in puddles to splash each other.

The amphibian ghoul enjoyed the moisture and the wild fun of dancing in pouring water. She also felt happy to see her royal friend let loose.

Lagoona- "_It's been fun but now I've got to go,_"

It made the mummy princess uncomfortable to see her salt-water friend walk backwards away from her. Despite the smile on her full, pink lips, Cleo didn't think her friend looked happy. Drops hit her coat, skin and hair and each hit made that part of Lagoona invisible- like she was being erased.

"_But before you go and hit the road_-" Cleo started but before she finished speaking, Lagoona's image washed away.

"_I gotta know, 'til then,_

_when can we do this again_?" Cleo put a hand on her chest and looked down sadly.

"_When can I see you again?"_ The princess asked the nonexistent people around her. The rain stopped and left the ghoul alone.

Before she could begin to feel sorry for herself, Cleo heard chuckling. All around her was dark until she took three steps towards the laughter.

A group of monsters appeared, none seemed to notice her. Cleo did notice what the center of the attention was- making out the body frame in-between shoulders and heads.

Deuce Gorgon was in the middle of the crowd, smiling because he didn't have a care in the world. He was single.

No one in the world would have any advantage over Cleo De Nile. And Ra forbid if anyone ever did hold something over her, the De Nile would fight them until she was in charge again. Cleo believed, within every cell of her body, that she was the center of the universe and everything else just happened around her.

And then Cleo looked at Deuce, who was quiet, cool and so beautiful.

"_Wherever you may go my love,_

_Wherever you may be._

_And all that matters in this world_

_Is just lying next to me_

_So sleep tight sweetheart, you're free_,"

Cleo then remembered how Deuce forgot her because of an evil, jealous wish. The wish erased his memories but not hers.

"_So beautiful, you make me smile_

_So wonderful, you're in my life,"_

Cleo had listed in her mind all the reasons she was too good for Deuce. Then she saw him smile warmly to everyone else.

"_Incredible…that you were mine."_

Now a weak ghoul would pity herself. A fabulous heiress would take back what was hers.

The gorgon stood still while the rest of the world shifted colors. It was still a dark place but there were rosy candlelight's. Deuce was in the main hall of the Monster High, near the biggest staircase. His outfit changed from causal to a suit & tie. The tie was stopping blood from reaching his snakes. They didn't deserve that so it had to go.

As he was taking off the tie, Deuce noticed a group of boys gathering at the foot of the staircase.

_Alright now_

Deuce followed up the steps to see what all the commotion was about. It was the new girl in a short dress, drenched in gold jewelry.

_From the top_

Through tinted lenses hues were never accurate. However Deuce could see curves, from heels to eyes that were hard and cold as stones. They were also confidence, elegance and a little angst around the edges of her edge, illuminant eyes.

_Wow hey!_

The boy could tell she saw him but she didn't smile. The mummy cocked her head away from his direction. Deuce smirked because he felt he was about to have fun.

"_She wouldn't spit on me if I was on fire,"_

The princess walked down on her tall heels, with grace and arrogance.

"_She said she loves me but I know she's a liar,"_

There were about thirteen other monsters between them.

"_The sex is good but god she's got no desire,"_

Deuce took one good look at where the ghoul was walking, then looked at the other dudes. He raised his sunglasses and saw the fur, horns and pointy-ears in front of him turn to stone at first glance.

"_That's alright_,"

The sunglasses returned and he gave a little push to the statue in his way. The group toppled like dominos.

"_She's taking me home tonight!"_

Cleo watched the stones crumble at her feet. The destruction was an immature show of male dominance; it was so cute. She was on the third to last step so her gaze eye level to Deuce.

He smiled even when Cleo strutted past him. She was gorgeous front and back.

"_She's kinda cool but yet she's hot on the outside_,"

Deuce followed her, and grabbed her hand. She stopped and whipped her head around to glare at him.

"_Last night got nasty an' I'm still kinda tongue-tied"_

He kissed the tip of her index finger. Cleo took the hand back then grabbed his collar.

"_I hate to say it but she brings out my sick side,"_

Cleo examined his chin while he examined her full lips. The blue-eyed mummy looked up at him; he licked his lips with his forked tongue.

"_That's alright, she's taking me home tonight_!"

The princess smirked and started pushing him to walk backwards. Deuce followed the beat, he had no idea what it would lead to but he fascinated by her determination.

(insert dance sequence)

"_I'll bet she's wondering if I'm worth her while,_

_She's judge and jury,_

_And she's got me on trial_

_But I ain't sweating cause_

_I'm first on the speed dial_

_Yeah that's right, she's taking me home tonight!_"

After a little fast fun the tempo slowed down. Cleo moved her hands to Deuce's shoulders and rested her head on his chest. First date, seventieth time regardless, it felt right.

"_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

(Deuce crossed his fingers on the small of her back)

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it."_

Cleo remembered the drawing a gargoyle (Garret) gave her of Deuce's eyes. Combined with Garret's talent and prismacolor pencils the drawing was stunning.

"_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over_."

Never seeing the real eyes was something she could live with. Being with the one monster that wasn't scared of her power and sophistication was what she missed.

"_Never mind, I'll find someone like you."_

Cleo brought her head back at an angle to look at him. Deuce sensed what she was searching for, it was something he was happy to accommodate her with.

He was over Cleo head and had to crane down to reach. Hunchbacks were famous for being sensitive and unconventionally handsome. If continuously kissing Deuce made him more attractive in that way then Cleo felt she was being helpful.

The best thing Cleo wished would've happened was Deuce wouldn't be polite on a first date and rip off her bandages then and there.

The thing she would've never asked on her worst enemy was for the sweetest boyfriend ever to turn to ash mid-kiss. All of Deuce melted away along with crowds of people surrounding him & Cleo and the structure of Monster High.

Cleo was left alone in the dark.

"_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_."

….

On Twyla's bed, Cleo squeezed the pillow with her arms and knees. She was also chewing her lips and squishing her eyebrows.

The Boogeychild couldn't eat another monster's dream. It was a rule her father imprinted on her since she crawled in the shadows.

What was in Twyla's power was to rub Cleo's gauze-wrapped arm until she stopped shaking.


	2. SotN 2

The boy's locker room of Monster High was so humid it had fungi growing on the walls. The cracks were large enough for tentacle-monsters to slide into. It was also slimy and dank, just like a normie high school.

And like healthy young men do, there was 'silver shined' in the showers.

"Done are we, Gorgon?"

It was late afternoon and Deuce thought he was alone. He hadn't heard his friend Aston walk in. Nor did he see him in the mirror; but then again, steam fogged the mirrors and the gorgon's vampires. Also Aston was a vampire, but that wasn't the first rationality Deuce came up with to his interruption.

"Dude, how long have you been standing there?" The gorgon asked as his thumb rubbed his sunglasses clear.

The fangs on Aston's lip showed better when he smirked. "Fear not, I wasn't watching. I came in the moment before I heard you finish your gentlemen's delight."

The shower was turned off so Deuce grabbed a towel. "Delight? That's too precious to describe what's on my mind right now."

The nude gorgon pushed past his fully dressed vampire friend to get to his locker.

"I find 'precious' to fit that little stone girl quit well." Aston said as he checked for dirt under his nails.

A little guilt dripped into Deuce's mind as he opened the locker door. "You mean Rochelle? Yeah, she's cute ghoul, cool to talk to, great athlete…"

"I hear an 'however' coming along."

Deuce slide on his pants as he confessed; "I think she's a beautiful ghoul, I really do, but I don't think I'm going that way."

_He says this after talking to the girl about her weak long-distant relationship_." Well then, Mr. Fickle, whom was the subject of your sticky day dream?" The vampire asked.

The gorgon had unashamed smile wide on his face. "Honestly? The new girl."

Aston looked away from his nails to give a chilly look of disbelief. "The new girl? Are we talking about the same monster whom bellowed in your face with no sane indication of why?"

"The one with the bright eyes, sweet curves and cinnamon breath? Yeah, that's the one." Deuce said as his snakes went through his shirt's head hole.

"Deuce, I have accused you of being many things in the past but shallow was not on that list." Aston had experience with the older monster the new girl resembled. Apples don't fall far from the tree- they hit the ground and become rotten.

"I know it's stupid, dude, but I'm not just into the paintjob. The V8 included is crawling under my scales-" The gorgon continued to smile, "And I mean that in a very good way."

"Holy René Ace, what could this ghoul have possibly done to make you go all weak in the tentacles?" The vampire found this so tragic it was almost funny.

"Well, after the first, loud encounter- which I chalk up to her having a bad day at the new school- turned out we had mad science together and she had this smooth wise-ass comment to Hack's disbelief on her knowing stuff- I swear, it was like hearing Ghoulia moan. I mean, if Ghoulia cut people with words accompanying a really mean, really hot glare." The snake-hawk styling boy told his bloodthirsty friend.

"Brattiness is a turn-on for you?" _Thank Rene Ace I never brought him home to meet my sisters_, Aston thought as he pulled on his collar.

"She wasn't bratty, she was just…headstrong, ya know? No second guesses, she just said what she wanted." The admiration in Deuce's voice was so sugary; Aston felt a cavity eroding his fangs.

To push down the nauseating gooey mood Aston had to tease with -"I'm not always pleasant to you. Will you confess that you think of me during your private times as well?"

"You wish. Since you're begging for all the details I'll tell you exactly what I was thinking about. Clawd's still living it up on Die Trying so I had the dudes practice stuff and on the other side of the court were the Fearleaders. Apparently Toralei's became captain since I last checked them out. (Deuce shrugged as he found his glove) Anyway, I watch new girl walk in front of the nekos, and as she does I'm realizing mini-skirts have nothing on sleek pants. Then the hot ghoul apparently asked for a tryout to join the team cause she played a badass song on the speakers and started dancing like a classy hooker not unlike an early ReAnimahana."

"Wow. Fickle, shallow, easily impressed; where were you when I was enjoying the early days of hedonism?" Aston chuckled. It hurt when Deuce punched his arm but the vamp still chuckled.

"Dude, she chose a Bone Kovi song! A classic song I would've never guessed a daddy's ghoul-looking babe would pick out. There are layers under those bandages."

The gorgon had finished dressing, he wasn't at all embarrassed with his quick infatuation or his bloody's teasing. Deuce actually appreciated the mocking because he knew he'd do the same if on the other side.

"Layers you're just itching to unwrap." Aston poked as they left the locker room and walked in the halls.

There was a comeback Deuce had in his mind but he was distracted when the right moment came.

Aston followed Deuce's stare to the new girl walking down the hall. In his fifteen hundred and seventy years, Aston had seen plenty of stupid men fall in love for bad reasons. It wasn't until that day that Aston considered his scaly friend to be stupid.

"Ghouls are like stars; you can't count how many there are." The vampire said, at least so he knew it was in the air.

"Yeah, and the sun's hot and better than all of them put together." The gorgon said, snapping his finger to cool down his excited serpents.

"You're a poet. I'm mortified." The vampire said as he watched the new girl was about to walk into the Cutie Pie Bunch.


End file.
